Do hybrids dream of electric sleep?
by blessingpilot4
Summary: In the near future, officer Killy is the first of his kind. A Replicant/Ghoul hybrid with a unique cyberbrain found in a forgotten lab, who is trained to be a soilder and Blade Runner to fight the worlds most dangerouse criminals and ghouls. But he begins to struggle with his humanity and discover the purpose for why he was made.


**Inspired Blade runner 2049, Ghost in the shell, and Tokyo ghoul. I don't own any of these series, please support the official release.**

There have always been humans and there have also been the carnivorous and cannibalistic species of humanoids known as...Ghouls.

Ghouls had a resemblance to ordinary humans. But they processed a high number of RC Cells which gave them a predatory organ known as Kagune that would function as weapons or claws that were red as blood. flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy.

In the past they were the natural predator of humans, but after some time they formed an uneasy peace with their prey after the creation of synthetic meat. But some still attack and kill humans, and eventually the CCG was formed to hunt down and kill or imprisoned ghouls...

In the mid-21-century computer technology and robotics advanced to new heights creating Cybernetic bodies, limbs, and cyerbrains that allow individuals to interface their brains with various networks. But most of that paled in comparison to the revolutionary step in robotics by the Tyrell corporation with humanoids known as replicants. Replicants are bioengineered humans that were designed to look identical to their human counterparts and resemble living organic beings. But like ghouls they have superior strength, speed, agility, resilience, and intelligence varying the model. But didn't posses Kagune or a regenerative healing factor.

Their enhanced bodies made them ideal for slave labor, but after a series of rebellions, Their manufacture was prohibited and the Tyrell corp. went bankrupt. That was until a scientist named Niander Wallace made a new line of replicants that would obey. But some still needed to be hunted down and 'retired' by a special task force known as Bladerunners. Their duty was to identify, hunt, and kill or bring in replicants. Some where even replicants themselves, but still faced the usual prejudice due to their bad history and involment in the blackout of 2022.

But trouble still arose as the open level cybernization, however, opened the brains up to attacks from highly skilled hackers, with the most dangerous being those who will hack a person to bend to their whims. And so with the chaos and some still rebelling replicants and ghouls, came the formation of task groups known as public security sections. These where the groups that comprised of former Military officers, forensic scientist, police detectives, and Bladerunners: these agents only answered to Daisuke Amaraki and The prime minister of Japan. This allowed them to operate independently, cutting through red tape and bureaucracy. And Although many of the Section's functions where unique, its activities in support of national security are comparable to those of the American FBI, the British MI5 and the Russian FSB. Its operatives where trained in various methods ranging from criminal investigation and digital forensics to cyberwarfare, counter-terrorism and special operations, as their structure was based on the German GSG-9.

This is the story of one of their members.

 **Lawless Zone: December 20th, 2029. Unknown Lab**

"Did you get any Dna samples on it yet?"

"Of course! Can you imagine it? Its biological uniqness, once properly harnessed and replicated would be a bridge for an entire new level of cybernetics and bioengineering. THIS my friend is only the beginning. Its healing abilities are simply extraordinary."

"Thats great and all, but what exactly is it?"

"Well from what we gathered, its DNA clearly is that of a replicants."

"So what? Wallace Corp. can make hundreds of these skinjobs. What makes this one any different?"

"I was getting to that. We also detected something else in the subjects DNA, the DNA of a ghoul."

"Wait, you don't mean."

"Yes, what were seeing right here is a Replicant and Ghoul hybrid. Its body can possibly be as strong and tough as any military cyborg or a ghoul."

"Can full cyberization be even possible?"

"No. Its RC cells and accelerated healing would make that impossible. Besides, what we have here is an anomaly, turning him into a full cyborg would waste that potential. But the subject have some sort of tiny cyberbrain implanted cerebral cortex. With this, the user's brain is a more 'natural' cyberbrain, allowing all the functions today's cyberbrains have without having to completely cyberize the brain. I have never seen anything like this, it's practically a revolutionary design."

"You talk very high of someone who created this freak of nature, doctor. It's bad enough we played God by making those Skinners, but you have to be absolutly insane to even think about making this. I say we just kill it and get it over with."

"No! You don't understand, this subject maybe the future of this company, if we hadn't of gotten those cordinates we would have never of found it."

"But does it have any implanted memories."

"From what our scans tell, yes. But we can't acces them with this damn fire wall in our way. He's basically a clean slate so we can have no problem influencing him."

"You think he can be a good investment?"

"Oh absolutley! We might be able to hand him over to the Wallace Corperation and get a connection with them."

"As long as me and my men get paid, I don't give a damn."

"Well then, all we need to do is get him out of this tu-"

The man was interupted by the sound of the alarm.

[ **ALERT! intruders detected! Intruders detected!]**

"Section 9 found us!" A guard came in. "They brought the CCG and Think-tanks!"

"If we lose the subject we lose our chance at eveything! Stop them! I don't care how!" The mercenary said, as the guards saluted him and made their way out.

"You." The mercenary said, turning to the doctor before heading out. "Get that thing out of here. Take a truck and a few of my men and make sure they don't find him."

But that didn't come to pass. For as soon as they where about to leave and take the hybrid out of its liquid chamber, the members of section 9 engaged the guards and halted their chance of escaping without notice. The guards where attacked by a large man with white eyes and a woman with blue hair. With them were two spider-like think-tanks. with machine guns. What followed where people with people with white suits carrying strange weapons, the one that stood out the most was a man with white hair and a pair of glasses.

The people where quickly taking care of, leaving only the scientest left, who pointed a blaster pistol at them with shaking hands.

"I won't let you take him. This is the future. It might be our companies last hope!"

"Your company is finished after tonight." a older man with greying brown hair that made him have an ape like apperance said as he walked in with two other men. "Your companies illegal experimantation will be public by the media."

"No!" The scientist screamed as he was being subdued and handcuffed. "You don't understand. The subject is unique! We can't waist such potential!"

"The 'subject' will be under our custody for now." The older man said, approaching the tube and placing his hand on the glass. "Now lets take you back to base."

 **Public Security Section 9 Headquarters, New Port City:**

"The next stage of bioengineering."

"It's sick!" Togusa said with disgust. "What kind of sick bastard would even think of creating this?!"

"We don't know. All the research we tried to find on him is either taken or destroyed. Whoever made him clearly knew what they were doing and knew how to cover his tracks." Batou said, just thinking about what they brought to their base.

"He's nothing we've ever seen before." Chief Daisuke Aramaki stated. "We cannot just send him to the Wallace Corperation, they'd just dissect him and try to make more of him. We can't send him to the CCG either, they woukd probably put him in one of their prison cells or try to kill him for a quinque. And thank God that Amon and his team decided to keep the subject a secret."

"We also can't bring him out into the open, Togusa." Batou added as he looked down and saw their leader, Major Mokoto Kusanagi, leaning on the wall in deep thought. "Besides, we don't know what it's truly capable of."

"So have we come to a decision?" Ishikawa asked.

Aramaki nodded. "The Major and the prime believe this is for the best. We'll take him in, and train him to become a member of section 9. We can't allow this kind of potential to go to waist."

The other ex-military cyborgs nodded in agreement while Togusa looked a little apprehensive, but he soon relented. He was still a little uncomfortable about the situation, but if everyone else was going to give the hybrid a chance then so would he.

 **Some unknown place:**

A male figure with greyis-white hair with black tips and a few streaks in his hair.

He felt weightless, like he was in the ocean. This strange, lonely existence was all he knew, and he felt so alone.

That was until he felt something hot, something burning on the left side of his body and eye. But he also felt something on his back and roaming hands around his head, lifting momentarily and setting back down. He noticed something about these hands. They where familiar but yet also foreign to him, they provided a sort of comfort to him and made him feel safe.

 **"Open your eyes."** A distorted female voice ordered softly.

And after a monent of hesitation, he obeyed. He gasped and his vision was a blur at first until it became clear and he found his eyes on a woman with brown hair and a red doctors uniform giving him a kind smile.

"Breath." She said.

He somehow understood what she was saying and did as he was told taking deep breaths until his breathing was calm and steady, as a tear ran down on his face.

"Thats good." She whispered softly, trying to make the him as comfortable as possible. "Do you remember anything from the past week?" She asked.

The only response the hybrid gave was a sincerly confused face as he looked around his surroundings.

"Do you remember where you came from, your creator? Anything at all?"

Why was she asking him all these questions? He didn't understand what was going on or who his so called 'creator' was. All he knows is that he was there, strapped on the table and feeling something in his neck.

"Do you atleast know what I'm saying?" The brunette asked, which earned a yes nod from the white haired hybrid.

"What's happening? Who are you? Why am I here." He asked, finally feeling only a little bit comfortable.

This earned a kind almost motherly like smile from the lady. "My name is Dr. Ouellete. I'm a scientist that works for Hanaka robotics, I 'improve' people as you could say."

"Are you trying to improve then?"

"No. We saw no need. You where found in a labratory located in the lawlesszone a week ago, you where going to be taken by very bad people that planned to use you and sell you to Wallace Corp. So we brought you here and examined your body, and you are extrodinary. We found out that you are a replicant human with ghoul DNA and a uniuqe Cyberbrain." She explained calmly.

Ghoul? Replicant? Cyberbrain? Those words, they sounded so familiar until he somehow remembered what those where. Was he literall just a souless science experiment?

"But you are the first of your kind. Filled with so much untapped potential one can even dream off." She said, like this was something to be proud of.

But the hybrid was not so happy. He didn't know what was really going on and he was starting to freak out even more. He tried to break free of the binds that held him to the table, and his left eyes iris turned red with the sclera turning black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye.

"Sedate him!" The doctor ordered the nurse as said nurse injected him with RC suppresent mixed with an elephant tanq which made the hybrid eventually calm down and sleep.

While this was happening a man only looked through the windowb watching with interest.

 **A few days later**

"Wake up." The hybrid heard.

He obeyed with his entire body. He saw a tall, dark-skinned, brown hair buzzed at the scalp, badge clipped to the label of her white coat which read section 9. Her voice was gentle, high but light.

"Your information download is complete KD6-3.7." She said.

KD6-2.4? Was that his name? No, that sounded like a serial number then an actual name.

"Do you know who is commissioning you?" The dark skinned lady asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Daisuke Aramaki." The hybrid answered rather quickly, which caused great confusion on how fast he said it.

"Don't be alarmed. Its just the informational programming we plugged in your cyberbrain, it'll help you understand a little things more. Now stand up."

Again the hybrid did as he was told and stood up from the bed. He registered, vaguely, that he didn't have any clothes on, his skin baisically prickling.

"I'm going to run you through a basic function assessment, is that alright?"

"Okay."

"Then raise both of your arms."

And so, he raised his arms, lowered them, roteted them in the socket, touched his toes, twisted side-to-side at the waist and then at the neck, working each muscle group in isolation. There was also an optical and aural check. A few coputational tests with his unique cyberbrain, and then a penlight in his left eye to informally measure his response to a couple of blot questions. He passed all of them. He was slightly pleased, even though he didn't show it.

"All right, KD6, there are clothes on the stand next to you. Go ahead and put them on." The woman said, pointing to the clothes on said stand. It was only a pair off black boxers with a pair of brown jeans with a straight cut, a plain white shirt, and a grey ,long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater with thumb holes. (Aiden Pearce sweater)

"What's your name?" He said, pulling the grey sweater over his black shirt. The black materials where soft against his skin.

"You can refer to me as 'the inceptor' or 'she'."

He took a few seconds to consider it, and said "Okay."

The inceptor looked up from her pad where she was entering information into a chart. "Are you not satisfied with that?"

KD6 shrugged a little, tugging at his jeans to feel more comfortable. "I just wanted to know your name, that's all."

"Jesus, I was told that you're special, but not this special. No replicant ever tried to start a conversation during inception." She said as she checked a few things off on her pad. "Stress test is next, come on."

They went through a whole hour or so of cardio and strength test like they always have. KD6 was theorized to be able to sprint at full speed for five minutes, so like always she put him on a treadmill; he was also theorized to be able to puch through concrete, so she had him know a few force plates around.

Next the inceptor sat him down in front of a camera next. Which was entirely new.

"This is a Voight-Kampff test," she said. "Do you know what that is."

"I've heard of it, yeah."

"Then look up to the left, please."

KD6 rolled up his eye which revealed his serial number to the camera.

"You can look back at me now. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and senarios, and you answer them as best as possible. Any questions?"

"No."

"Alright, lets begin." She then picked up the tablet from the table in front of her and began to read. "Describe you favorite food."

"Burgers," He said, his mouth watering in memory. "Tomatoes, with musterd, and green lettuce."

"Your girlfriend wants to break up with you during one of your dates, what do you do?"

"I try to understand."

"The doctor tells you that your cat has to put down."

"I'd be sad."

"What's your favorite types of songs?"

"I like vocal jazz and standards, big band and the like. And synthwave music."

"Whats the name if your first crush?"

"I never had one."

"What's your favorite colors?"

"Black, white, and grey."

The questions kept coming for fifteen minutes until finally they stopped.

"Passed," The inceptor said. "You did good. You should be leaving for Public Saftey section 9 headquarters in a few hours. Until then, you'll be learning about maintaining your body through diet, exercise, and meditation. Any questions?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She said reaching for the table, extending her hand. The hybrid didn't except it out of confusion, so he was stuck looking at her for an akward moment before she looked down at her hand and back at his face. He grabbed it and gave her a firm shake.

"Good luck out there." She said as she left the room. Leaving the grey haired hybrid to wonder who where the people he was going to work with.


End file.
